Little Red Heart Shaped Blanket
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: Iracebeth wasn't one to be known to love many people or say she loved them. She was a harsh person. But one little thing changed that.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character in this movie/book other than my OC in this.**

CH 1: Wonderous Heart of Mine

Not many could get her to say those three little words. The words that determined if your head was safe or not. Whether you'd see daylight another day. Not many could get her to say 'I love you'. No, not Iracebeth.

She was supposed to be mean, harsh, and snobby. Not caring, and worst of all LOVING. No, never Iracey. She never got the attention she needed, what she deserved, as a child. She was made fun of when she was little due to her abnormally bulbous head. It wasn't HER fault, no. It was her parents' fault for making her this way.

' _They don't love me. This's punishment for everything I've done wrong. I'm not good enough for them…to love me.'_

This went through poor Iracey's head over and over. Playing like a scratched CD, skipping continuously. This spiraled into causing her to become angry and spoiled.

Then it got worse when little Mirana was born. The King and Queen never paid any attention to Iracey, and when they did it was to calm down the spoiled little girl from a fit, or to give her what she wanted. Other than that, nothing. They forgot her ninth birthday all because Mirana was sick for a day. They didn't see Iracey play her first game of croquette, they were too busy watching Mirana play with the Bandersnatch.

Iracey asked many times if they loved her. And every time they said 'Yes Iracey darling of course.' But as time went on, Iracey started to doubt this more and more as each day went on. This drew, yes, not forced, but drew, Iracebeth to love only certain things that were to her liking. And she had, HAD, to have them all the time EVERYWHERE she went.

Little Iracey loved the color red, that's one thing she could say she loved. Everything in her room was red, and heart shaped. She loved hearts. That's two things. She wore red dresses everyday and each one had hearts on them. For her meals, she sat in a heart shaped chair specially made and ate heart shaped tarts. The more she was deprived of love, the more she loved red and the more she loved hearts and tarts.

And the more she loved to torture. She would be found in the large library fast asleep with a book of human torture in her lap. Their Ancestors had a fancy for human suffering and practiced it regularly until one Ancestor was unsuccessful with the practice and was given what he practiced. How she found that section no one could understand due to the fact that it was closed off to access of anyone accept people who had the key. And her father's key was always on his person. This soon developed into her love of decapitation. She wanted to watch a person's head roll off the block. Or the sound of the blade hit flesh and bone. It was the most common form of execution and was quick, clean and considered the least brutal way to kill. But instead of just using it for more noble of people; such as knights, Iracey wanted everyone to be killed that way. She wanted them to lose the mind that they had in which made them defy her. And she wanted them to use an axe. Death by beheading with the use of an axe could be a terrifying prospect. The executioners' often took several blows before the head was severed from the body. If the Axe was sharp and the Executioners' aim was true, the death was painless. However, if the blade was blunt, the executioner careless and inexperienced, it would take several strokes to behead the accused.

And once the head was severed, the eyes and mouth would still function for a few seconds. To her, this was how everyone should die. She would have the executioner grab the head by the hair and let the eyes fall upon the crowd. To see the people they loved and cared about scream and stare in shock. To see the last of their friends and family cry and fall apart from losing them. THAT was the best form of torture in her mind's eyes.

This is what Iracebeth loves. Red, hearts, tarts, torture, and decapitation. Being deprived of love can turn a good child to love very Iracey-ish things.

This deprivation of love and compassion eventually made Iracey get progressively worse and worse. Soon she made the animals her servants and made them do irrational things.

But this wasn't irrational, no, not for Iracebeth. This was a mere form of work, or punishment, knowing Iracey and the way she worked. Then Stayne came along...

He didn't seem so bad at first. At least until Iracey turned 18. Then Stayne started to really warp Iracey's mind. She quickly learned the saying to how she was when she was little.

"It's better to be feared, than loved."

Stayne would tell her this every night before bed, and every morning before breakfast. This chain of events soon led to the monster it left behind. Little Iracebeth wasn't sweet and gentle like Mirana, but mean and brutal. She gained the crown and Underland became a place of evil, corruption, and pain. Not beauty, love, and wonder.

That is, until one day she started to get sick frequently throughout the days. She'd be very moody, more so than normal. First she'd be happy then sad, mad, depressed, then happy all over again. Then, she started to show. Her dresses wouldn't fit her. Every so often they were remade so they'd fit. No, Iracey never knew how to love. She never said it and meant it. One little baby changed that. One little cry, smile, laugh. One little hand wrapped around her finger or reaching up at her. One set of little brown eyes that could look up at her. One little thing that she could love and it would love her back.

Everyone grew tense, even scared for the poor little thing. Would she hurt it? Would she try and kill it? What would happen to the poor little baby? The servants, animals, ever her court were on edge around Iracey when they came around her or the little crib. When they saw her, her hand was always in the crib with the baby. It was constantly beside the throne or with her. She didn't want the little one too far away from her.

Though Iracey did have to learn to be quieter around her new addition. She couldn't scream as much anymore or throw things. And when she did she had to calm the little one down and put it back to sleep. Yes, Iracey learned much more after having her new little favorite.

And to her liking, it was a girl...


End file.
